kamenridergaimfandomcom-20200216-history
Musou Saber
The is Kamen Rider Gaim, Zangetsu, Bujin Gaim, Gaim Yami, and Jam's side weapon. It can also be summoned and utilized via the special ability of Kiwami Arms. Kamen Rider Drive can also use this weapon, alongside the Daidaimaru, when he transforms into Type Fruits. Kamen Rider Ghost can also use this weapon, alongside the Daidaimaru, when he transforms into Gaim Damashii. It first appears in episode 52 of Kamen Rider Wizard. Being a side weapon for certain Armored Riders, the Musou Saber is carried in a holster located on the left side of their Sengoku Driver as part of their Ride Wear suit, with the exception of Jam who can simply summon the weapon from out of thin air. When Gaim transforms into Kiwami Arms, his holster is replaced with a second Lockseed Holder. The Musou Saber can be used as both a sword, which is known as , and a gun, known as , at the same time. To activate the gun portion, the user pulls the tab in the back, allowing them to shoot at any range four times. Design A Musou Saber consists of the following parts: * is blade section of the saber. It is a blade which analyzed the structure of some famous sword and demon saber of the world, greatly improved by modern state-of-the-art technology and improved sharpness and strength. * is a muzzle that fires a bullet in gun mode. * is the energy gauge of the saber. At high power, the chamber itself emits light strongly, and the remaining number of bullets in Gun mode is displayed. * is the storage bay for loading Lockseed. By setting the Lockseed, finisher can be released in Saber Mode and Gun Mode. * is a slide switch for bullet loading in gun mode. It is necessary to reload if remaining impact bullets are displayed in the energy chamber where remaining debris is displayed. * is a trigger used for triggering finishers and gun mode shooting. * is the grip part of the saber. A large capacity power cell is built in, and supplies energy to the saber. Known Users *Armored Rider Gaim **Kouta Kazuraba **Yuya Sumii (episode 40, dream only) *Kaito Kumon (episode 2) *Armored Rider Zangetsu *Bujin Rider Gaim (Sengoku Movie Battle) *Armored Rider Fifteen Gaim Arms (Kamen Rider Taisen) *Armored Rider Gaim Yami (Golden Fruits Cup!, Final Stage) *Armored Rider Jam (episode 47) *Armored Rider Ryugen (Movie War Full Throttle) *Kamen Rider Drive Type Fruits (Movie War Full Throttle) *Kamen Rider Ghost Gaim Damashii (Kamen Rider Ghost: Legendary! Riders' Souls! (Wizard Chapter), Kamen Rider 1) *Kamen Rider Specter Gaim Damashii (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) *Kamen Rider Necrom Gaim Damashii (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) Combinations For Gaim, the Musou Saber can combine with some of his Arms Weapons to become an alternate mode for more powerful attacks. *Daidaimaru: http://www.jefusion.com/2013/07/kamen-rider-gaim-enters-stage.html *Pine Iron: *DJ Gun: *Daidaimaru + DJ Gun: (toy only, never used on-screen) *There is a possible combination of the Pine Iron and DJ Gun (unseen in any media) In Fresh Orange Arms, as Gaim is equipped with two Daidaimarus, he is also able to summon two Musou Sabers, allowing him to dual wield both Daidaimarus in Naginata Mode. DaidaimaruNaginata.png|Daidaimaru Naginata Mode Pine Iron Musou Saber Kusarigama Mode.png|Pine Iron Kusarigama Mode Bujin Gaim MS Naginata Mode.png|Daidaimaru (Bujin Gaim ver.) Naginata Mode Dark Daidaimaru MS Naginata Mode.png|Dark Daidaimaru Naginata Mode DJ Gun - Taiken Mode.png|DJ Gun Taiken Mode Two musousaber naginata mode.png|2 Daidaimaru Naginata Modes Musou Saber Sojinto Mode.jpg|Daidaimaru + DJ Gun Sojinto Mode Finishing attacks By inserting a Lockseed into the and locking it in place, Gaim, Zangetsu, or Jam can perform a finishing attack, which is announced by the Musou Saber counting . The Musou Saber can count higher to and while combined with the Daidaimaru, as well as even further to , , and while combined with the DJ Gun. The Musou Saber also has an unused finisher, the , which is activated by pulling on the Pallete Slide beforehand. Musou Saber= * : By locking the Orange Lockseed, Gaim can execute the , where he charges the Musou Saber with orange-shaped energy producing an effect of sparks around it before he slashes the enemy. * : By locking the Ichigo Lockseed, Gaim can execute the , where he slashes upwards to create a giant energy duplicate of the Ichigo Kunai, which then changes into a giant strawberry before exploding into countless regular-sized kunai that rain down on the enemy and detonate once hit. This can also be done in multiple swings. **When used in Kiwami Arms, the finisher is nothing different, aside from being more powerful than the normal version. O Charge without DDM.png|Orange Charge: Orange Musou Zan Ichigo Kunai Burst.png|Ichigo Charge: Kunai Burst (Ichigo Arms) Kiwami Ichigo Charge.png|Ichigo Charge: Kunai Burst (Kiwami Arms) |-| Daidaimaru Naginata Mode= * ** : By locking the Orange Lockseed, Gaim fires energy slashes from the Musou Saber end at the enemy, trapping them in an orange sphere. Afterwards, he charges the Daidaimaru end with energy before slashing the enemy with it. The Orange Charge has two variations for close-quarters combat; a multiple slash version for separate targets and a 360 degree turn slash version that forms orange slices on contact with the target. ** : By locking the Blood Orange Lockseed, Bujin Gaim charges the Daidaimaru end with energy before he slashes the enemy with it. The Blood Orange Charge has two variations for close-quarters combat; a straight slash version for a single target and a 360 degree turn slash version that forms blood orange slices on contact with the target. Musou Slicer.jpg|Orange Charge: Naginata Musou Slicer (Prelude) Naginata Musou Slicer (Energy Slash).png|Orange Charge: Naginata Musou Slicer OrangeChargeCloseQuarters.png|Orange Charge: Naganita Musou Slicer (Straight slash ver.) gaimclearingwave.png|Orange Charge: Naganita Musou Slicer (Spinning slash ver.) BO Naginata.png|Blood Orange Charge: Naginata Musou Slicer (Straight slash ver.) BO round slash.png|Blood Orange Charge: Naginata Musou Slicer (Spinning slash ver.) |-| DJ Gun Taiken Mode= * : Unlike the Musou Saber and Daidaimaru Naginata Mode, Gaim must lock the Kachidoki Lockseed into the DJ Gun's Drive Bay in order to execute the , where he ignites the blade in flames before unleashing a Orange slice based energy powerful slash on the enemy. **By locking the Orange Lockseed, Gaim can also unleashing a colorful slash on the enemy. Kachidoki Charge 2.png|Kachidoki Charge: Hinawa Daidai Musou Zan Hinawa Daidai DJ Gun Taiken Orange Charge.png|Orange Charge: Hinawa Daidai Musou Zan |-| Sengoku Driver= * ** : After Gaim activates his Sengoku Driver's Au Lait function, he restrains the opponent with the Pine Iron and charges the Musou Saber with pineapple-shaped energy before slashing the enemy. ** : After Gaim activates his Sengoku Driver's Au Lait function, he charges the DJ Gun in Taiken Mode with energy surrounded by image projections of fruits before slashing down the target. The fruit image projections scatter on impact. ** : After Gaim activates his Sengoku Driver's Au Lait function, he executes a series of powerful energy-filled slashes from both his Musou Saber and two Daidaimarus. ** : After Gaim activates his Sengoku Driver's Sparking function, he executes a powerful energy-filled slash from his Daidaimaru Naginata Mode. ** : After Zangetsu activates his Sengoku Driver's Squash function, he charges the Musou Saber with melon-shaped energy before slashing the enemy. Pineslash.jpg|Pine Au Lait: Pine Musou Zan Fruits basket slash.png|Kiwami Au Lait: Hinawa Daidai Musou Zan FR Orange Au Lait.png|Fresh Orange Au Lait: Musou Zan Fresh FR Orange Slicer.png|Fresh Orange Sparking: Musou Fresh Slicer Zangetsu Melon Musou Zan.png|Melon Squash: Melon Musou Zan Ganbarider The Musou Saber, as wielded by Gaim alongside the Daidaimaru, Zangetsu alongside the Melon Defender, and Bujin Gaim alongside the Daidaimaru (Bujin Gaim ver.), is also among the various Rider Weapons used by Ganbarider, optionally alongside the Sonic Arrow as well, in Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing. Behind the scenes Portrayal The voice of the Musou Saber, as well as the Lockseeds and the Sengoku Driver, is provided by . Notes *The design of the Musou Saber's Naginata Mode is similar to the from . *The Musou Saber's design is similar to that of the Ixa Calibur, as a sword and pistol built into one weapon. It also resembles the SB-555H Faiz Edge and SB-913X Kaixa Blaygun, specifically in the act of inserting Lockseeds/Mission Memories to perform the finisher. *Though Fifteen Gaim Arms is shown to wield the Musou Saber, it is only seen in promotional images and does not appear in the released version of the Kamen Rider Taisen movie. However, in his final battle against Gaim, Fifteen is shown to use his personal Yomimaru sword alongside the Daidaimaru in the same fashion as the Musou Saber. References IT:Musou Saber Category:Dual Weapon Category:Swords Category:Guns Category:Arsenal (Gaim) Category:Rider Weapon Category:Arms Weapons Category:Arsenal (Drive) Category:Form-exclusive Weapons